Love, lust and red hair
by drappleontoast
Summary: Ron and Hermione's relationship will be put to the test when  when Harry leaves Ginny - for playbunny Cho Chang. What is really going on here, and what has a box of chocolates, fluffy pink bunny ears and a flask of polyjuice potion got to do with it?
1. Wingardium Leviosa

Hermione pointed her wand at the last of the boxes, and with a "Wingardium leviosa!" sent it through the open window of the house. She caught Ron smiling at her, love overflowing from his eyes.

"What?" She asked, returning his smile.

"Wingardium leviosa." He replied simply.

And with that they were kissing. They stumbled up the front steps of their new home, a cottage in Godric's Hollow, pausing briefly so that Ron could scoop Hermione into his arms and carry her over the threshold. Inside, they fell onto the couch together, still kissing. These kisses were different from those they had had back in the war. When you knew that Voldemort was hunting you, that your friends and family were dying, that you might not have long left together, every kiss was hard and passionate, as if it was the last one you would ever have. But now they were safe. Curled together on the couch, their kisses were softer, gentler, but somehow more loving.

"Shall we go upstairs," Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, "Or shall we stay down here and unpack?"

Hermione considered for a moment. She knew that they really ought to organise the house, but she was so comfortable lying against her boyfriend's chest. With a sigh, she sat up. Ron began to pull open the box nearest to the couch and lift out piles of plates wrapped in old editions of the _Daily Prophet. _Hermione laughed at him, pulling out her wand. As she swept it across the room, the boxes began to unpack themselves.

Ron ducked his head to avoid a swarm of cutlery flying towards the kitchen and looked at her sheepishly. "So… Upstairs?"

When he awoke the next morning, it took Ron a moment to remember where he was. There was a loud, repetitive tapping sound somewhere around his left ear and something soft and warm next to- Oh. He opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Hermione, snuggled under his arm, still blissfully asleep. He took a moment to gaze lovingly at the small smile playing at her lips before he eased gently out of the bed and over to the window to let in the owl with the Daily Prophet. As he slid a knut into the leather pouch on the owl's leg, he heard a rustling behind him.

"Good morning," Hermione smiled up at him. "Breakfast?"

They were downstairs eating toast when Ron remembered the paper. He knew that Hermione liked to read it over breakfast, and telling her where he was going he slipped upstairs to get it.

When Ron still hadn't returned 10 minutes later, Hermione followed him back to the bedroom. She found him sitting on the bed, white with shock. The paper was still in his hands. Carefully picking it up, she glanced at the front cover – and gasped with shock.

_The Chosen One: Chose wrong?_

_Harry Potter, the boy who lived has reportedly left his fiancée Ginevra Weasley two months before their wedding for old flame Cho Chang. _

"Cho Chang! Ridiculous!" Hermione burst out. "Surely you don't believe it, Ron?"

Ron gestured for her to keep reading, shaking his head dazedly.

_Last night Potter was seen leaving his home in Godric's Hollow for Chang's Playwitch mansion. When questioned, Chang said, "It's a private matter between Harry and myself. We belong together. That's all the world needs to know."_

_Continued on pages 2-9._

Hermione skimmed the rest of the article as quickly as she could. There was no doubt, she realised. Harry had left Ginny for Cho Chang, the slutzilla of wizarding Britain. They had even quoted him confessing his undying love for her. She looked up at Ron, whose ears had gone red with anger.

"I'll kill him," He muttered, "I swear I'll kill him."

"Ron!" Hermione gasped. "We have to go to Ginny. Now!"

They apparated outside Ginny and Harry's house on the other side of town 10 minutes later, when they were both wearing a decent amount of clothing. Hermione approached the front door cautiously and knocked once. There was no response.

"Ginny? She called tentatively.

The door was suddenly wrenched open. Ginny stood in front of them, her hair sticking out crazily around her face, which was red from crying. She grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her inside. Ron followed apprehensively just before Ginny slammed the door so hard that both of the coloured glass panes at the top fell out. Once the door had been quickly repaired they moved through to the living room so that Ginny could sit down before her shaking legs gave out. Hermione sat next to her friend on the couch, and Ron sat opposite them on the edge of an armchair. He was still no good with emotions and he felt increasingly nervous with the situation. After a few minutes of complete silence Hermione seemed to decide that she ought to say something.

"Er... Ginny? We saw the _Prophet_ and, um-"

That was all it took to set Ginny off. Much to Ron's surprise, she flung herself into his arms and sobbed. He patted her back awkwardly, but then he seemed to suddenly realise what she needed and he hugged her tightly, rocking her back and forth. When her sobs had stopped, she climbed out of her brother's arms and gave him a small smile. Hermione looked relieved to see that Ginny seemed a little better. Ginny was, after all, rarely weepy and to see her so upset was quite worrying.

"I am going to kill that git, Ginny." Ron muttered.

Ginny fixed him with a glare. "I can handle my own problems, Ronald. Actually, I need to go. I have to strangle that complete bitch with her own g-string bunny suit." Her voice was beginning to creep towards hysteria again.

"Yeah, well, I'm coming with you. I need to curse someone and it had better be him."

"Actually," Hermione said suddenly, "I don't think that's such a good idea, Ron."

"Why not?" Ron replied savagely.

"Because," said Hermione, lifting up a box of chocolates, "Maybe Harry isn't under his own free will."


	2. A House Elf called Spanky

**A/N Hello! I hope you're enjoying reading "Love, Lust and Red Hair" just as much as I am enjoying writing it. With this chapter, I just want to remind you- all may not be what it seems. So don't assume anything because there's a lot more to come.**

Harry was woken by the feeling of soft lips kissing his neck tenderly. He opened his eyes. Without his glasses the world was a little blurry, but he could see from the light that it must be almost midday. He had barely registered this, however, when he was distracted by a beautiful face leaning over him and whispering, "Morning, handsome."

"Cho." He smiled up at her.

There was very little talking over the next hour. Harry found Cho's fluffy pink bunny ears very sexy, and she certainly knew how to use them. When they were done they curled against each other, Harry's eyes still on Cho's face. He couldn't believe his luck. There were no thoughts for Ginny left in his mind. The only thing that mattered now was the gorgeous woman pressed against his chest. He wanted to whisper to her how much he loved her, but the silence was so perfect, so beautiful, that he couldn't bring himself to speak. But at that moment, Cho broke the silence, and he realised that, actually, he would rather listen to the sound of her voice than the birds chirping outside the window.

"So tell me, Harry," Cho began, and Harry loved the way she rolled his name around in her mouth, "Do you usually just spend all your time in bed, or do you sometimes eat too?"

"I eat occasionally." He replied. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to make some breakfast?"

"No, no. I'll get Spanky to bring us up something. Spanky!" Cho called, and with a crack a house elf wearing a piece of sparkly pink fabric draped around it like a minidress appeared.

"What can Spanky do for mistress? Some snacks? A condom? Let me know!" The house elf, who had the largest ears Harry had ever seen, finished this statement with a wink. He thought the words seemed vaguely familiar – maybe hey were from a muggle movie Hermione had made him and Ron watch? This train of thought was interrupted by Cho asking him what he wanted to eat.

"Whatever you're having." He decided.

Cho smiled. "Two fruit salads with yoghurt on he side, please, Spanky."

With a crack, the house elf disappeared again, leaving them alone.

"Now," Smiled Cho sexily, "Where were we before we decided to eat occasionally?"

Ginny and Ron stared at Hermione, clearly bewildered.

"Not under his own free will?" Ginny frowned. "You mean… the imperius curse?"

"Ronald, surely you at least must know what I'm talking about?" Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

Ron shook his head, an expression of deep confusion on his face. "Why should I know better than Ginny?"

"Because," said Hermione, "You had the same thing happen to you! And I would have thought you would remember it very clearly because you almost died afterwards."

Ron still had no idea what Hermione was talking about, and he told her so. "You always do this! You figure it out and then you won't tell us! Ever since second year when you figured out what was in the Chamber of Secrets. And you remember what happened then to stop you from telling us."

Hermione remembered all too clearly. She had realised – it must be a basilisk. What else? And then she and the only other person who she had told, a fifth-year, were petrified just as they were leaving the library. She remembers poking her hand mirror cautiously around the corner – a flash of yellow eyes – and next thing she was in the hospital wing, being woken by Madam Pomfrey. She supposed Ron did have a point. If she had just told them straight away rather than going to the library to check her theory, maybe Ginny would never have been taken into the Chamber.

"Well…" She paused, not sure how to begin. Then she turned to Ron. "Really, it's quite obvious. There have always been plenty of desperate girls trying to get Harry. Take Romilda Vane, for instance – oh surely you must see what Cho's done!"

Ginny still looked confused, but Ron's face broke suddenly into understanding. "No! She wouldn't. Why on earth would she?"

"Well, that's what I thought, but what other plausible explanation is there?" Hermione asked, relieved that someone understood.

"Well…" Ron replied uneasily, with a sideways glance at Ginny. "He could've actually… You know…"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Hermione snapped. "Of course he didn't.

"Look, is someone going to tell me what you're talking about?" Ginny suddenly burst out. "What is it that Cho may or may not have done?"

"We think she may have given him a love potion." Hermione said matter-of-factly. "And we're going to find out."

That evening, Hermione was once again brewing a potion on the floor of a bathroom. While she carefully measured ingredients and stirred her bubbling cauldron, Ginny was answering her questions.

"But Ginny, how could she have known that _you_ wouldn't eat the chocolates instead of Harry?"

"Well… I suppose she just had an educated guess. I'm on a strict diet for the quidditch season, of course, and she used to play at Hogwarts so I suppose she could've known from that. Or maybe… Maybe she knew that I wouldn't be eating a lot of junk food just before the wedding." Ginny trailed off, lost in thought. "It's interesting though, isn't it? I mean, how could she have been certain that I wouldn't just have a chocolate anyway? We never really knew each other."

"Mmmn…" Hermione murmured, only half listening. "Well, the potion is ready to brew now. It should be ready tomorrow morning. Then we can test the chocolates and see – was that someone at the door?"

Both women crept quickly down the stairs, wondering who on earth would be calling at this late hour. The potion had been tricky to prepare, and it was almost ten o'clock.

They had just reached the hall when they heard a shout of "YOU!"

Ron had answered the door and was now holding the visitor against the wall by the throat. "How DARE you come back here! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "Ron, let go of him!"

Ron reluctantly released his sister's fiancée, but kept a level glare at him so that Harry was compelled to stare shamefacedly at the floor.

Ginny walked slowly up to the man she loved and cupped his face in her hands so that he had to look back at her. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Ginny reached back and slapped him as hard across the face as she could. "Why, Harry? Why did you leave me for Cho? How could you?"

She was beginning to sob again. Ron was about to reach out to her when Hermione caught his arm. "We should give them some space." She whispered quietly in his ear.

At they crept out the door, fingers intertwined, Hermione thought she heard Harry whisper, "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'm so, so sorry. I just had to check… because I love you."

And she lay awake long after Ron's snores filled the bedroom, wondering what he had meant.


	3. Back to normal?

**Hello there readers! Thanks for reading and reviewing - it really helps when you tell me what you think. I hope you like this chapter, it's a bit different from the other two because, you know, they actually leave the house. I'm not sure it's as good as it could be, but if you review I'll know whether to work harder on the next chapter!**

**Enjoy :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ginny pulled her knees closer to her chest, wrapping her arms closely around herself. She stared down the couch to the green-eyed man she had desperately wanted since she was ten years old.<p>

He met he gaze steadily. "Ginny… I owe you an apology. And an explanation. I apologise for misleading you, and for hurting you, and I swear I will never leave your side again as long as I live.

"And now for the explanation." Harry took a deep breath. "I think it was just because of nerves about the wedding. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I wasn't sure if you loved me as much. I mean, Ginny," He looked at her pleadingly, "You didn't seem that excited about the wedding. We've been engaged for three months and you still haven't got a dress. So… I wasn't sure whether it was the right thing for you to marry me. I mean, we both know you deserve better. No, you do!" He added, for Ginny had opened her mouth in protest. "You're beautiful and smart and talented – and a quidditch player, or goodness' sake! I could never be even half worth you."

"You forgot incredibly sexy and talented in bed." Ginny almost smiled, while Harry turned a rather odd pink colour and began to cough. "But what has any of this got to do with you running off to shag Cho Chang?"

Harry started, seeming to come out of a reverie. "Oh, that. That wasn't me. That was Seamus."

"_Seamus?"_

"Yeah. A few drops of polyjuice potion and he landed the girl of his dreams."

"So… You never left me for Cho Chang?"

"No."

"Instead, you got Seamus to go off with Cho disguised as you, so that you could… Check if I loved you? How does that make sense?"

"Well, if you really loved me, you would be really upset when you thought I'd left you… but if you knew how much I love you then you would know that I would never leave you… Which is why I planted chocolates full of love potion for you to find. Did that work, by the way?"

Ginny nodded numbly. She felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from her heart. "You are the stupidest person I have ever met." She mumbled quietly.

"I know." Harry sighed. "But it all sort of worked out in the end, I guess."

In a daze, they both walked slowly upstairs and fell on to the bed fully clothed. Ginny was almost asleep when she remembered –

"You know Harry, jut because you haven't seen it doesn't mean I haven't got a wedding dress." And with that she promptly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Hermione had been talking for half an hour when Ron came down the stairs. He grunted a good morning to them, too used to Ginny's head appearing in their kitchen fireplace to be surprised, and wandered over to pour himself a cup of coffee.<p>

"Ron!" Hermione chided. "Aren't you going to ask Ginny what happened with Harry last night?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "To be honest, I'm not that interested in my little sister's bedroom habits."

"Ronald!"

Ginny grinned at them. "You two are so funny. Remind me to come here before Ron's had his coffee whenever I need cheering up."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "So you and Harry are completely okay now?

Ginny nodded. "Apart from the fact that we're both frustrated. Did I tell you that we've decided not to have sex again until after the wedding? You know, just to make it special."

"Didn't I just say I didn't want to know, Ginny?" Ron groaned, shaking his head like a wet dog. "That is one mental image I definitely didn't need."

Hermione and Ginny waited til he was out of the kitchen before they burst out laughing. "Nice way to get rid of him, Ginny. Now we can talk wedding planning. Colour scheme, cake, music…"

The two women agreed to meet in Diagon Alley an hour later to visit Cabrisher's Cake emporium. When they had both dressed and apparated into the Leaky Cauldron, they set off down the street til they reached the bright front door and decorative windows displaying a variety of beautiful cakes. This was at stark variance to what had once been Fortescue's ice cream parlour next door and was now a very solemn stone memorial to all those lost in the war. It had only been three years since the defeat of Voldemort and the pangs of loss still cut through each of them like a knife when they least expected it. Hermione glanced at the memorial and looked quickly away again, gulping back a sob. Today was about Ginny, after all. This wedding was going to be happy. They needed, at least for now, to block the sadness out. There was forever to deal with it later.

Mr Cabrisher was only too delighted to be "Making the wedding cake for the actual Boy Who Lived!" as he put it. They eventually decided on a two tiered cake – one layer chocolate, one plain – with icing of the palest blue. Next, they met with decorators and the celebrant who would be conducting the ceremony, before finally returning to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Luna for lunch.

"Luna!" Hermione called happily as she saw the familiar mane of straggly blonde hair poking out of the top of a booth.

Luna turned and gave them a dreamy smile. "Oh, hello Hermione, Ginny."

They slid onto the seat opposite her. Ginny noted that she was dressed surprisingly normally, in simple robes with a pale yellow dress underneath. "How are things with Neville, Luna?"

"Oh, quite good really. We're going to go on holiday after your wedding, he's never been on a Blibbering Humdinger hunt before." She smiled brightly.

Hermione exchanged a look with Ginny. "And did he… er… say he wanted to go on one?"

"Well, it was my idea, but he did say he wanted to take a break and see the world a little."

"Well that sounds lovely." Ginny smiled quickly. "Now, shall we talk bridesmaid dresses?"

"Ooh, yes! We need to make sure they look good with the groomsmen's suits. And with your dress, of course." Hermione smiled.

Ginny grinned back. "Harry said part of the reason he thought I wasn't truly in love with him was because I didn't have a dress yet. Honestly, I told him I had bought one months ago. He's always too exhausted from work at the Auror office."

"Oh, was that why he pretended to leave you? I wondered if it was something like that." Luna smiled. "Of course, it doesn't really make sense, but Harry has always had a head full of Nargles."

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who shrugged back. It was just like Luna to know what was going on without anybody telling her.

They visited the shop where Ginny had bought her own dress – a simple, silvery-white gown which clung to her slim waist and spread out a little around the bottom of the skirt. Ginny tried not to feel too awkward as she walked around the shop in the wedding dress – she had never been big on dresses and even less so since she had started playing quidditch on a team where the rest of the players were all male. Granted, Oliver Wood tended to change into leather miniskirts when they got changed after practice, but Ginny didn't think that was quite the same.

While Luna wandered around the back of the store, running her hands through the dress fabrics, Hermione and Ginny searched through the rack upon rack of bridesmaid's dresses.

"What do you think of this one, Ginny?" Hermione held up a short blue dress with gentle ruffles in the skirt.

"No. It's too… fussy. What about this one?"

"Bill and Fleur had gold. It might be a little too similar."

Luna's voice drifted from the back. "I really like this one, Ginny."

It was grey with a hint of pink when it caught the light. Like Ginny's dress, it was held up by a band of material which encircled the neck, though the back was not as low and it only reached halfway down their legs. But, like Ginny's dress, it held a kind of simple magic which most people would have overlooked.

Ginny said what they were both thinking. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Pardon?"<p>

"I said, you're perfect, Cho. I want to stay with you forever."

"Lucky you're good in bed then." Cho smiled. "I'm so glad you came back to me, Harry."

He bent his head to kiss her soft lips, and pulled the blankets over them again.


	4. The Party

**Okay, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up. ****I was actually considering abandoning this fic but then I got a lovely review from Sapphire Leo which inspired me to publish this chapter! It hasn't really been edited so if there are any mistakes do tell me, and remember, I really do value your reviews so some more would be nice :)**

* * *

><p>"And Hermione dear, will you be making a speech?" Mrs Weasley gazed fondly at the familiar head of bushy brown hair in front of her as Hermione leaned forward to frown over the wedding to-do list.<p>

Ginny smiled. "She'd better. And of course Ron will make a speech for Harry- speak of the devil." Harry and Ron had just apparated outside the kitchen window. "How was the shopping trip?"

"Not telling." Ron grinned. "It's all stuff for the stag party next Friday."

It was two weeks til the wedding. The Quidditch season had ended the weekend before, leaving Ginny free to plan to her heart's content, along with her mother and Hermione. They had spent the day working on the schedule for the wedding, which was to start in the late afternoon for a sunset ceremony and continue into the night.

"You're looking rather peaky, Harry dear. Would you like some soup?" Mrs Weasley called to him over Ron and Ginny who were acting like mature adults and having a tickle fight.

"No thank you." Harry gave her a rather cold look.

Mrs Weasley frowned. It was unusual for him to be rude. Ginny seemed to agree because she asked, "Are you feeling okay, Harry? Maybe you should go home, you don't look that great.

"Good idea." Harry muttered, before quickly disapparating.

Ron rolled his eyes. "What's up with him at the moment, Ginny? He's been acting really weird and distant for weeks."

"I don't know." Ginny sighed. "I think he's just stressed out with work and the wedding and everything else. But he doesn't seem to want to talk about it; he just says he's looking forward to getting the wedding out of the way."

"Well, at least you're sure he wants to marry you, remember what happened with Charlie and Sarah?" Molly patted Ginny on the head. "That poor girl. But then again, Harry and Charlie are nothing alike."

* * *

><p>After disapparating from the Burrow, Harry found himself alone in his and Ginny's house. He began pacing the hallway, finally swearing loudly, before slowly ascending the stairs. He walked through the bedroom to the tiny ensuite where he took a huge gulp of one of the many potions filling the bathroom cabinet and shuddered. When Ginny found him an hour later, he was sound asleep on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The next night was Ron and Hermione's moving in party. They had finally unpacked the entire house and were eagerly awaiting the arrival of their friends and family. The celebration was in full swing by eight. George had taken over from Luna as DJ, much to everyone's relief, and half of the wizarding population of England seemed to be filling the house. Ginny was in her element. Like her mother, she was an excellent entertainer. She had got Charlie talking to Parvati Patil, introduced Percy to a friend of Hermione's called Audrey, and enticed Teddy to play nicely with baby Victoire.<p>

"Playing matchmaker, Gin?" Hermione came to sit with her on the staircase, sipping a glass of mead.

Ginny laughed. Ít keeps me entertained. Great party, by the way."

But Hermione was no longer listening. She was staring at the door with a look of cold fury on her face. "That bitch, what the hell is she doing in my house?"

"Her- Hermione?"

Hermione's wineglass shattered. Ginny glanced over to see what was making her lose control like this.

Wearing a pale purple dress that matched her name, Lavender Brown had just pranced into the front hall and was making a beeline for Ron, who was standing chatting to Neville in the living room doorway.

"Ron!" Lavender squealed. "How great to see you again!"

"Oh. Hey, Lavender. How are you?" Ron gave her a nervous grin.

Lavender gave him a tight hug while he patted her awkwardly on the back. "I'm just great! I'm working for _Witch Weekly _now, as a gossip columnist, you know?"

"Wow, that's great." Ron seemed to have relaxed a little. "I'm over at he Auror office, still training but by next year I should have a proper job there."

"That's wonderful! I bet you'll make a great Auror." Lavender placed her hand on Ron's arm.

Hermione grabbed Ginny's cocktail, downed it in one gulp, practically throwing the glass back at her as she jumped down the stairs and almost ran towards Ron.

"Hey baby! I was wondering where you were!" Hermione, usually not one for public affection, all but lunged at Ron, latching their mouths together. He responded enthusiastically. Lavender, her expression now clearly showing a case of sour grapes, flounced off to where Dean and Seamus were lounging by the bar.

Harry was quite relieved to see Ginny winding her way across the room to him half an hour later.

"Hey. Having fun?"

"I'm quite tired, actually, Ginny. I might go home. Is that ok?"

"Harry!" Ginny yelled. "Izza party! Letsh stay!"

"_How _much have you had to drink? I don't want to talk to these people and you're smashed. Let's go, come on."

But Ginny had other ideas. She grabbed Harry's hand and began to drag him to the bar. And, Harry realised belatedly, towards Seamus. Oh, no. Oh, no no no no no!

"Ginny! Listen to me, okay? You mustn't go talk to Seamus about the whole Cho thing. You're drunk and he'll be embarrassed." Harry looked desperately into her eyes.

"Okay Harry." Ginny giggled. "I'll be a good girl."

Harry relaxed, and let his fiancée pull him forward.

"Hey Ginny, Harry! This tequila is amazing. Right, Lavender?" It seemed that Seamus was also drunk, as was Lavender judging by the fact that she had just let Seamus vaguely pat her on the bum.

Ginny gave a rather lopsided grin. "Heeey Seamus. Harry told me not to talk to you about Cho so izza secret okay?"

Harry groaned.

"What about Cho?" the Irishman asked.

Ginny giggled. "You shlept with her!"

"No! I did not!" Seamus giggled back.

"Okay Ginny, time to go sleep it off now!" And before Ginny could protest, Harry had apparated them both away.

**TENSION! hahaha. I would love to hear what you guys think is going to happen next. Review?**


	5. Author's note

Hi guys, I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update. I know the writing is ridiculously slow but I promise, I'm not giving up on this story!

I think there will only be two more chapters plus the epilogue. Right now I'm working on chapter 5 and I'll try to get it posted ASAP.

SO thank you for reading, I know there are only a few of you out there but I truly appreciate that anyone at all wants to read the stuff that comes out of my brain.


	6. Notice of Abandonment

Notice of hiatus

You may have noticed that I abandoned this fic

I'm sorry

I just didn't like it and I lost all motivation

So that is what happened

But I might decide to finish it or something in future, since I still have the ending nestled safely in my brain.

If you are desperate to know what happens then you can message me and I'll tell you


End file.
